


Up In Smoke

by CyberMum



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMum/pseuds/CyberMum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explanations:<br/>1. The Innocence Bench is made of marble. It didn't get burned...<br/>2. New JetC challenge: Write a scene where Chakotay has to convince Janeway to stay on the Innocence Bench. Must keep to canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In Smoke

The Captain who said that she shouldn't  
(Actually, she felt that she couldn't)  
Sat sighing one day  
In her ship's cargo bay  
And tried to recall why she wouldn't.

Along came a certain Commander  
Who begged her with uncommon candor  
"Please maintain your clench  
On the innocence bench  
So that I can be free to philander."

This threat served at last to inspire  
Her heretofore hidden desire  
That proceeded to flame -  
And he quickly laid claim -  
They united with passionate fire.

Alas it's all imagination  
Definitely no conflagration  
To stay within canon  
According to Brannon  
There never will be consummation.

~*~


End file.
